


Pay attention or else

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Finally having a rest day, Minghao planned out his day off well. Though his buddies were busy, he got plans for all throughout of the day but it was all cancelled when Jun decided to lurk in his boyfriend's bedroom with a hidden agenda.





	Pay attention or else

**Author's Note:**

> This is an impromptu so forgive me for lack of editing and proofreading.

Well, everything is fine and quiet in a Monday morning for Minghao and Junhui. It was unusual to have a day off on weekdays but the company insisted that Jun and Minghao should rest after spending a week of torturous back and forth travel from China to Korea. Everyone had their own business to attend to so Minghao couldn't ask Mingyu nor Vernon to stroll the street of Gangnam with him. Minghao planned to just stay in his room in the morning and drink some wine or paint in the evening but his plans were all messed up when Junhui barged into his room, looking so sleepy in his baby blue pajamas with his whale blanket.

"Seungkwan and Chan kicked me out of the room." He explained in a whisper, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he approach Minghao, specifically Minghao's bed. "Wanna sleep for... more hours." He mumbled when he facepalmed the soft sheets of the bed. 

"And you decided to do that in my room." Minghao sighed, pushing Junhui's leg in the blanket. 

"I love you, really." Jun muffled, Minghao chuckled and kissed Jun's hair before laying next to him as well. He felt Jun snaked his arms around his thin waist. 

"Haohao." He sighed and continued reading his book while his partner eats his late afternoon breakfast which is cereal. "Haohao!" Jun whined, stuffing more cereal in his mouth. Minghao didn't budge instead he flipped into the next page. Breaking his connection to the novel by drinking his expensive wine. 

"Please fuck me." Minghao almost spilled his drink all over his sheets, he threw a shocked expression in Junhui's angle. 

"Junhui." Minghao warned him, Jun pouted and huffed against the bowl, childishly finishing his food. 

"What's wrong with that?" He asked as soon as he slurped everything. "It's not like we don't do it!" He defended himself, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting like a kid. 

"Blurting it out like you're just asking for another bowl of cereal." Hao took the bowl and his unfinished wine, walking out of his room to place it on the sink. Minghao came back with the sight of Jun still being sulky about it.

"Whatever." Jun scoffed and move further from his own boyfriend. He hugged his legs to his chest and lean on the wall of the opposite direction from Minghao. 

Minghao started reading his book again, still cautious with what Junhui might do. Knowing that when the older is bored, he tends to do stupid things. E.g. Singing nursery rhymes while scrolling his phone. Not that Minghao mind because honest to God, he was used to it. Every since he met Jun, peculiar habits became part of Jun things. It wasn't that bad though, Minghao actually enjoys watching his boyfriend twirl around or look for something around his room when he, himself, is too preoccupied to entertain his Junhui. 

But sometimes, he just wants to smack Jun's head for being annoying. E.g. right now. 

"Can you stop shoving your fucking foot in my face?" Minghao snarked at Jun who is just smiling so sweetly at him. 

"Pay attention to me." Jun said in an endearing tone. 

"No." Minghao answered, hard and clear. Making Jun glare at him, the older man huffs again and moves on the edge of Minghao's bed. 

"You're no fun, I'm leaving." He was already on his feet, he took his blanket and scoffed. Ready to leave Minghao's room but failed when Minghao pinned him down on the bed while the younger was above him. 

"You're getting into my nerves, Wen Junhui." Hao said, gritting his teeth. Jun avoided the stare and again, huffed. "What is it that you want?" 

"Let's have some fun. I miss you already." Junhui whined, Minghao's grip on his hands slightly softened. 

"Hard and rough?" Minghao traced Jun's jaw with his free hand. His slender fingers against Jun's golden skin. "Is that what you want, sweetheart?" He let his finger slide into Junhui's mouth as Jun nodded. 

"But you're not even a good boy. You're a naughty," The younger breathed in his exposed collarbone, adding more digits in Jun's pretty mouth. "Naughty boy. Doesn't behave and likes to interrupt me when I am reading. Boys like you doesn't deserve a good fuck." He removed his hand to unbutton Jun's top. 

"I do, I deserve a good fuck." Jun insisted. What Minghao likes about Jun is when he wants something, he gets it in his own way. May it be a material thing or even just Minghao's attention, he knows how to push the buttons. But that's the thing he hates about Jun, too. Jun never listens to him, especially in bed. If he commands, Jun will somehow find a way to make the situation favored him. Causing Minghao to be rough with him. 

"Of course, you do. You're an exception, aren't you?" He threw the top on the floor, he freed Jun's hands and slides Junhui's pyjamas off, slowly. Making Jun feel the friction of the fabric against his dick. 

"I am, I always am." Jun moaned when Minghao blew a hot air on the head of Jun's cock but he groaned when Minghao ignored it just to pressed kitten kisses on his thighs. 

"Never listening to what your Haohao says because Huihui is a spoiled little brat." Jun arched his back when Minghao sucked his throbbing cock, taking it all in. Bobbing his head fast and steady. Jun lewdly calls Minghao's name. He was on his edge when Minghao stopped, reaching under his bed. Taking the bottle of lube. 

"I'm not going to prep you, sweetheart." Minghao said, as his hand squeezed an ample amount of lube in his cock. "I am also going to fuck you raw since you're being a pain in my ass today, why don't I reciprocate?" Minghao smirked, lifting both of Jun's legs in his shoulder. Tears pooled in Jun's eyes when Minghao slowly thrusted in entrance. Pleasure and pain was embracing him. 

Minghao took his time, shoving his full length inside Jun. When Jun nodded, he pulled half and pounded Jun in ascending speed. Jun didn't know where to tilt his head, his nails digging on Minghao's arm and the lewd sounds he was making. Minghao was keeping up a pace when Jun gripped on his arm tightly.

"I'm coming." He muttered between moan and curses. Minghao leaned to mark his skin. Placing small sweet kisses as he roughly thrust into Jun. Jun wanted Minghao to kiss him fully on the lips before he finish but failed when Minghao is trying to miss nothing but his beautiful plump lips. Jun came and in a few thrust, Minghao did. Minghao's cum and his dripping on his body. Minghao pulled out and reached for his bathrobe. 

"Stay there. I'm going to clean you up." He said hastily and leaving the room in a single beat. Jun felt sore but in cloud nine. Minghao came back with a cotton towel that's been soaked in a luke water. 

"It was supposed to be a rest day, Jun." He sighed as he wiped off the sticky fluid from Jun's tummy and thighs. "Just in case you don't know what rest is, it's the thing you always do but I am lack off." Minghao placed the towel on his table, reaching for another decent pajamas for Jun. He even dressed Jun as the older was quiet and behaved.

"Are you mad?" Jun asked out of the blue. Minghao glanced at him with confusion, he buttoned Jun's top and placed the stained blanket in his laundry bag whilst grabbing a new one. 

"Why would you think I am?" He covered Jun in a blanket and run his fingers through the brunette's hair. 

"Because you didn't kiss me, you're mad that I forced you to get me into bed." Jun mumbled under the blankets but Minghao heard it clearly, he snickered and kissed Jun's forehead. 

"Silly. I can never get mad at my little darling." Minghao pecked on his plump lips, hoping that it satisfies his adorable boyfriend who happened to grin. 

"I love you, Haohao. I just like the aftercare, really." Jun giggled, he laughed louder and peppered Jun with small kisses. 

"Of course, you do."


End file.
